Black Angel
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿Un enemigo demasiado fuerte? ¿Un tropiezo? ¿Un empujón? Ya ni se acordaba. Su cuerpo caía al vacío desde una altura interminable. La herida, poco profunda, de su pecho sangraba, llenando el cielo de motas rojas, sabía que pronto perdería la inconsciencia, pero dudaba de si sería por el golpe o por la pérdida de sangre.


_**Black Angel**_

¿Cómo había acabado así? ¿Un enemigo demasiado fuerte? ¿Un tropiezo? ¿Un empujón? Ya ni se acordaba. Su cuerpo caía al vacío desde una altura interminable. La herida, poco profunda, de su pecho sangraba, llenando el cielo de motas rojas, sabía que pronto perdería la inconsciencia, pero dudaba de si sería por el golpe o por la pérdida de sangre.

El aire acariciaba su piel y su cabello verde, enfriando su cuerpo. Sentía el suave roce de sus katana en los dedos, cayendo junto a él pero sin lograr sujetarlas. Wado Ichimonji permanecía, para su suerte, envainada, evitando su pérdida.

El cielo, azul, relucía hermoso, ni una sola nube se atrevía a pasearse por él. El sol le sonreía de manera pícara, como si supiese que se encaminaba hacia una muerte no tan segura. Zoro sabía de sobra que el golpe contra el suelo no llegaría a quitarle la vida ni en broma, pero sí sería lo bastante fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente y, por lo tanto, vulnerable al ataque de sus enemigos.

El sonido desapareció y su mirada comenzó a verse borrosa, la pérdida de sangre estaba ganandole la carrera a la velocidad de la caída. Sentía los dedos entumecidos y la cabeza le daba vueltas como una peonza. Quería aterrizar ya de una vez, o por lo menos caer inconsciente cuanto antes, odiaba lo que se sentía justo antes de perder el sentido.

Una corriente de aire le hizo girar de golpe y pudo encarar su próximo destino. Su mirada estaba algo borrosa, pero podía calcular unos quince metros de altura. Vio como sus katana se alejaban de él.

El sonido de un aleteo le llamó la atención.

Levantó la vista y vió un rostro angelical ante él, sus labios tenían una mueca de preocupación. Veía su cabello ondear con el fuerte aire que provocaba la caída. Bajó la mirada por su esbelto cuello y se fijó en su vestimenta. Iba descalza, portando un vestido corto, negro, tenía una falda con corte delantero que dejaba ver casi por completo sus largas piernas. Pero en lo que se fijó no fue en el enorme par de alas que salían de su espalda, negras como el carbón y que ponían en duda si era un Tenshi o un Oni. Sus ojos azules le hipnotizaron en cuanto posó la vista en ellos.

El Ángel Negro le rodeó con sus finos brazos y sintió, durante un instante, el contacto de esas alas sobre su brazo. Eran más suaves que una pluma y parecían tan delicadas como una gota de agua conjelada. Cuando notó que el descenso, rápido y mortífero hasta el momento, frenaba hasta convertirse en un paseo por el aire, se dejó llevar en esos brazos hasta sentir que caía en la negrura, y tranquilidad, de la inconsciencia.

Un suave olor a flores le rodeaba y el calor de un cuerpo tendido a su lado le hacía sentirse cómodo. Podía notar las suaves sábanas sobre su piel desnuda y una respiración en el cuello. Abrió los ojos, volviendo en sí, al notar un bostezo.

Bajó la mirada y vio a Robin observándole, a su lado, en la cama de la consulta de Chopper. La tenía cogida por la cintura en un abrazo protector y ella había apoyado la cabeza sobre el pecho del kenshi. Le miraba con ojos alegres.

-¿Robin?- Aún con desconcierto en la voz no hizo ademán de soltarla. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No te acuerdas, Kenshi-san?- Al ver la mirada confusa del kengou, Robin decidió iluminarle. -Te caíste por un acantilado tras un ataque con katana por la espalda.

Zoro, perplejo por haber sido capaz de caer por semejante estupidez, trató de levantarse para ponerse a entrenar de inmediato. La arqueóloga se lo impidió acostándolo de nuevo.

-Has de descansar, Zoro.- Dijo, mientras se volvía a acomodar contra su pecho. -Yo también estoy cansada y, si no te importa, me gustaría dormir.- Zoro la observó un instante al sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

-¿Me salvaste tú?

-Sí.- Cerró los ojos y frotó su mejilla contra el pecho del kengou.

-¿Por qué ibas descalza?- Preguntó de pronto, sin saber porqué. Robin rió.

-Se me cayeron las sandalias al saltar detrás de ti.- Una pregunta reverberaba en el interior de la cabeza del kenshi.

-¿Y por qué tus alas eran negras?- Robin levantó la vista, extrañada.

-¿Negras?- El peliverde asintió. -Creo que ya estabas delirando cuando te alcancé, Zoro.

-No, no creo. Estabas descalza y tenías un par de alas negras enormes. Parecías…- Dudó durante unos instantes. -Parecías un ángel.- Robin sonrió de forma pícara.

-¿Te parezco un ángel, Kenshi-san?- La morena se había levantado u se acercaba lentamente a Zoro.

-Más bien una akuma.- La media sonrisa del peliverde la provocaba y excitaba a la vez.

-¿Y si lo dejamos en un término intermedio?- Los labios de Robin rozaban los de Zoro.

El beso fue suave y a Zoro le recordó el momento en el que las alas de la morena entraron en contacto con su rostro.

_She's a Black Angel._

… **¿¡Que mierdas acabo de escribir!? ¿Alguien lo ha entendido? Yo no ._. **

**Bueno, sí, lo he entendido… más o menos. Pero en fin, que me ha quedao superfiki y raro. Últimamente estoy flojilla. (·~·) En fin, espero que os guste el fic. Pedirle perdón a Laura de nuevo por olvidárseme pasarle el link anoche de la otra historia. ¡Un abrazo ñiña! ¡Mi ratón es malo!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
